Vortex Arena
Vortex Arena is a reoccurring event that takes place in the Vortex. Mechanics Vortex Arena plays out similarly to Arena but with some subtle differences. Arena Battle Rules During an Arena battle, you are not allowed to: *Control your units during battle. What the units do is essentially up to them. *Use any items during the battle. Victory goes to the squad able to knock out all members of the opposing squad within the time limit. If neither team is defeated within the time limit, the winning team will be decided according to the following sequence of conditions: #The team with the higher number of surviving Units. #The team with the more remaining HP. #The team that inflicted the more total damage. Unlike Arena, Random Rule cannot be toggled on and will not appear in any Vortex Arena battles. Tournament Points Instead of Arena Battle Points (ABP), Tournament Points (TP) are used for ranking and for reaching milestones, both of which provide rewards for the player. Unlike ABP, TP can only increase after each battle. The amount of TP earned in a match is completely dependent on the difference between the opponent's TP and your TP. The maximum amount of TP that can be earned within a single match is 200, obtainable by defeating an opponent with 2000 or more TP higher than your own. Losing a battle will only yield 10 TP. Balancing Mechanics Vortex Arena has the following balancing mechanics: *Passive Mitigation will be capped to 20% *Passive additional damage (DoT) Mitigation will be capped to 50% *Healing capped at 20,000 HP *Reduced effectiveness of BC by 50% *Reduced effectiveness of BB gauge boost, BB gauge fill rate effects, BB gauge reduction and BB gauge fill rate reduction effects by 30% *Passive, non-conditional “resistance against 1 KO attack” effects (eg. Sae’s LS, Yggdrasil Edict) will be limited to a max of 2 times *Passive, conditional “resistance against 1 KO attack” effects (eg. Blaze’s ES, Yggdrasil Edict) will also be limited to a max of 2 times **Example: Using Blaze (ES and SP option) equipped with Yggdrasil Edict will trigger a maximum of 4 “resistance against 1 KO attack” effects Current Vortex Arena VortexArena:Fire/Season5|Fire List of Vortex Arena Seasons }" colspan="2"|Season 1 |- !style="text-align:left; background: "| Infernal Showdown !style="text-align:left; background: "| Nautical Showdown |- !style="text-align:left; background: "| Terrestrial Showdown !style="text-align:left; background: "| Electrical Showdown |- !style="text-align:left; background: "| Luminous Showdown !style="text-align:left; background: "| Tenebrous Showdown |- !style="text-align:center; background: " colspan="2"|Season 2 |- !style="text-align:left; background: "| Infernal Showdown !style="text-align:left; background: "| Nautical Showdown |- !style="text-align:left; background: "| Terrestrial Showdown !style="text-align:left; background: "| Electrical Showdown |- !style="text-align:left; background: "| Luminous Showdown !style="text-align:left; background: "| Tenebrous Showdown |- !style="text-align:center; background: " colspan="2"|Season 3 |- !style="text-align:left; background: "| Infernal Showdown !style="text-align:left; background: "| Nautical Showdown |- !style="text-align:left; background: "| Terrestrial Showdown !style="text-align:left; background: "| Electrical Showdown |- !style="text-align:left; background: "| Luminous Showdown !style="text-align:left; background: "| Tenebrous Showdown |- !style="text-align:center; background: " colspan="2"|Season 3 Off-season |- !style="text-align:left; background:pink"| Sisterhood Smackdown !style="text-align:left; background:#85C1E9"| Gentleman's Brawl |- !style="text-align:center; background: " colspan="2"|Season 4 |- !style="text-align:left; background: "| Infernal Showdown !style="text-align:left; background: "| Nautical Showdown |- !style="text-align:left; background: "| Terrestrial Showdown !style="text-align:left; background: "| Electrical Showdown |- !style="text-align:left; background: "| Luminous Showdown !style="text-align:left; background: "| Tenebrous Showdown |- !style="text-align:center; background: " colspan="2"|Season 5 |- !style="text-align:left; background: "| Infernal Showdown !style="text-align:left; background: "| Nautical Showdown |- !style="text-align:left; background: "| Terrestrial Showdown !style="text-align:left; background: "| Electrical Showdown |- !style="text-align:left; background: "| Luminous Showdown !style="text-align:left; background: "| Tenebrous Showdown |}